Shadow of Fairy Tail
by Maelstrom-claymore
Summary: Another mission completed, the same sense of hollowness that came with it, and the ever so important moment of reflection. It was all the same, just like countless missions before. However, one simple variable changed that. One variable...an Anima... AU/OOC, realistic, and somewhat lazy Naruto. Naruto X -?
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:**

_Naruto eccentric_

_Realistic and somewhat dark_

_AU_

_OOC_

_Dimensional travel _

_Lazy and perverse_

_**-/-**_

_**-/- **_**Shadow **of_Fairy Tail__** -/-**_

**-/-**

* * *

Inky black shadows crept across the ground unnoticed in the orange rays of the setting sun. They were creepily thin, giving off an almost sleek appearance. Soundlessly, they stretched, passing through nooks and crannies effortlessly as they approached their target. A small family, two young girls no older than seven and their parents; they were happily enjoying a stroll around the lively city. The shadows crept forward uncaringly; they reached the tail end of the families joined shadow. An unidentifiable squeal of power was all that warned the family something was amiss before the shadows exploded outwards. A sickening squelch rolled through the air while blood splattered against the walls; screams of horror filled the area.

No one caught sight of the murderous shadows as they retreated back to their source. Like a spring, they zipped through the path they previously took five times as fast. Out of the city they traveled, crawling across hills until they came within sight of a river. The shadows slithered casually to the sandy bank; they coiled around a sandaled foot and merged with a preexisting shadow. The conjurer of the shadow stood still for a moment, as if pondering something, before turning to leave. Just as the person lowered their knees for a leap, they stopped; a reflection caught their eye: _their_ reflection.

The figure was no doubt a male; his chest was noticeably chiseled rather than round. Brushing the six foot range, the man had a solid build; most of his muscles were substantially large. The color gray was found all over his clothes accompanied by a few patches of white, giving a rather inconspicuous appearance. However, any hope of avoiding attention was crushed by his white mask and unruly blonde hair. It was a mask of some sort of canine while his spiky, vibrant locks gave a mane like appearance to it. All in all, he was a very strange looking fellow.

For moments on end, the man stared into his reflection through the small holes located on his mask; reflecting. A small swirl glimmered into view, slowly whisking away all the light from the sun like a black hole. The man looked closer, maybe it was the wake of a fish? The atmosphere became darker, the winds picked up violently, but the waters remained undisturbed. It suddenly clicked; _it was a reflection_! The man's head snapped up in the direction of the sky, his hands itching closer together in preparation.

It appeared to be a hurricane; an impossibly small, dark, lightning producing, category five-hurricane. Trees were nearly uprooted by the sheer pull of it, even stones and rocks were being slowly levitating higher and higher into the air. The man crammed his hands into an odd looking sign and concentrated intensively. The gesture must have been a prayer, because nothing happened. Letting out a low yelp of surprise, the man was whipped into the air violently like a bratty child does to their toy. Not given the time to even scramble, the strangely dressed man was sucked into the eye of hurricane like phenomenon.

The man felt his power being sucked from him, then being replaced with something else, something tiring...

**His world went dark.**

* * *

It was cold, uncomfortably so. He felt air rush across his body wildly, chilling his skin like a sheet of ice. Grumbling, the man's consciousness began to flicker. Damn fan, why the hell was it on so high? He was too tired to care; maybe he could just turn to the side…wait. Was there air blowing under him? Before the man was given any time to pounder, he felt excruciating pain. His world flipped upside down as he crashed onto something hard and compact, his lungs were immediately stripped of their reserves of oxygen. A bloody gurgle escaped the man's lips as his body recoiled from the fall.

Debris panned out across the area as the collateral of the fall lessened. Mutely, the man lay still, gaining his bearings. The sky was noticeably cloudier than before, perhaps a little darker as well. He was definitely not in the same area as before; this land had a more mountainous ecosystem compared to the hilly town he was just at. An explosion sounded from the left, crushing his inner musings, followed by a beastly roar that sent a tremble across the ground. His hand twitched as he attempted to move, but nothing more than a painful spasm awarded his effort.

_Damn…_

An eerie silence crept over the man, nothing made a sound; the wind refused to blow, the birds stopped cooing, even the crickets ceased their constant chirping. A set of feet crunched over some grass; a cold sweat broke out on the back of the man's neck. Two voices, a male and a female, both were equally frantic. They neared quickly; he could practically hear their heavy pants. A rush of adrenaline filled his body; he squirmed as his broken bones protested to move, but continued nonetheless. The man managed to get to a knee before he was rounded by the two voices. His plans of escaping were foiled as his knee gave out causing him to fall face first; cracking his mask.

The world spun; his conscious started to dim. Why did it feel like he was falling? More importantly, who was this 'Lisanna' they kept shouting about? Everything was going by too fast…he still needed to report his mission as a success after all. He only heard one last thing before he completely lost it.

"He might know something. We should take him back with us…to Fairy Tail."

Yet again, the world went dark for the masked man.

_**(End of Prologue)**_

* * *

_**Yeah, I don't really know what made me write this. (I was watching Sword Art Online before watching this. By the way, watch that shit-IT'S AMAZING!) Maybe it was the fact that Fairy Tail is becoming increasingly popular compared to other crossovers…that might be it. It seems like some real shit stories are gaining a lot more attention than they should just 'cuz everyone is getting into Fairy Tail. Honestly, there are only about a dozen Naruto X Fairy Tail fics I like, and over half of them are from NeonZangetsu! I was blown away when I first read Lanky Nathan's story…and I've keeping up with it for the past four or five months. **_

_**Disregarding my drabble; I think I just needed to get this out of my system. I've hit a bump with my other stories, they're like three thousand words into each chapter, and I'm just confused on where I want them to go. Either way, I know I'll continue this, it'll give me an excuse to continue watching and reading the anime/manga…I was on episode ninety…three, I believe? Oh well, sorry about such a short prologue, y'all know I don't make very big ones.**_

_**Oh, this will **__**not**__** be a harem story, fellas. Buuuut! That's not to say someone might not have more than one love interest. C'ya-**_

_**Maelstrom-claymore, out.**_


	2. Arrival of a demon

He awoke with a jolt; a piercing pain lodged itself right in between his ribs. Was somebody actually rude enough to kick him awake? Cracking an eye open, the man was relieved to find his mask still in place. He could see a wooden structured ceiling and a second story to the building he was in; where exactly was he? The masked man's musings were cut short by another well placed kick to the ribs. An angered grunt escaped his lips as he shot up and grabbed the offender's leg, gripping it with unnecessary force. A feminine yelp of pain greeted his ears as he stood up.

He was in a tavern of all things, a bar was located far off into the depths of the building, while many tables and stools were located around for people to sit in. There were many people surrounding him, roughly a hundred if he had to guess, and all them looked down right furious. His attention turned towards the leg he was holding. She was definitely a female; she stood a head shorter than him, and had long white hair and blue eyes. Oddly enough, she wore a very skimpy outfit…maybe she was an _escort_ of some kind?

However, the fact that she kicked him in the ribs soon caught up with him as his anger returned. Roughly releasing the offended appendage with a push, he demanded in a strict, masked tone "Where am I? No, better yet - why are you rousing me in such a manner, _Girly_?"

A sudden explosion of blackish-purple energy shot off the white haired girl, causing the masked man to skip backwards, obviously startled. Reaching for his hip, the blonde haired man was stunned to find all of his weapons gone. A vicious kick sent him tumbling across the ground into the mass of people spectating with a sounding 'CRACK'.

While the blonde man was down, he heard the white haired woman scream "_WHERE IS LISANNA_!?"

His world spun for a moment until he steeled himself and got off the ground. The masked man looked up to glare at the white haired girl, only for his mask to fall off in two pieces.

His skin was lightly tanned with three jagged scars running across each cheek horizontally. His blonde hair fell into place, framing around his head in a spiky, unkempt fashion. His eyes were lazily lidded, leaving only half the view of his dark blue orbs. If one had to guess, they would say he appeared to be around twenty years old.

The blonde took in the white haired girl's new appearance. A pair of black wings and a tail sprouted from her back, claws in the form of scaly gauntlets manifested onto her hands, while a very revealing leotard replaced her already skimpy clothes. Her face changed as well, it appeared to be more demonic, larger ears, pulled back hair, and a pronounced forehead.

The man quickly assessed his situation. He was outnumbered roughly a hundred to one and it could be assumed that everyone else held equally impressive powers compared to this girl. His weapons were nowhere in sight, which already put him at a disadvantage, and startling enough, he couldn't get a grasp of his chakra. Though, the man refused to panic; he still had his fists after all! With a firm flex of the hand, he elicited a sickening pop from the appendage. The formerly masked man settled into a staggered stance before everyone in the building was upon him – fists blazing. In the case of a pink haired boy, his fists were literally _blazing_!

Casually stepping under a flying kick from the transformed '_Girly_', his fist shot up and clocked her right in the jaw, sending her tumbling backwards at insane speeds. The man weaved away from a four man attack and heard _'Girly'_ slam into a wall with a thunderous crack. He scoffed seeing a hammer made of ice come down upon him. The man simply jabbed the ice hammer with his forefinger - destroying it. He didn't fight the grimace forming on his lips.

These people had some strange abilities, but they were so _pathetically_ weak.

Purple fire and smoke assaulted his vision, but he simply batted it away with a waft of his hand. Ducking under a flurry of fast traveling bullets, the man was surprised to see a wooden creature of sorts charge at him. Before the mysterious man could formulate a counter to the strange creature, searing hot cards sped across his vision, barely missing him by mere inches. The man whistled with bucked eyebrows "I gotta' give it to you, that nearly took off my head!"

Feigning to the left as the boy with the pink hair overextended his right arm towards the left, the man shot forward with an absolutely devastating superman-punch. The pink haired boy FLEW backwards and crashed into a beefy looking man, both continued to slam into the wall. The blonde backpedaled methodically as a lean looking young man appeared in front of him in a burst of speed, aiming for a punch to the gut. Pivoting on the balls of his feet, the blonde allowed the fast man to overextend, much like his comrade, before catching him by the head and kneeing him in the solar plexus. Ribs collapsed-_shattered_- as the man was tossed away like trash.

The blonde leaped backwards, dodging a ginormous fist, but he didn't escape the deafening bellow that came from the giant who threw it.

"**STOP!"**

Everyone froze in their spots, their faces changing from rage to cold blooded fear.

The blonde mystery gazed icily at the looming beast before him. The man was masked in shadows, but he could tell the giant of a man was at least some twenty odd feet tall. Not to mention the aura and power that oozed out of the man was enough to make the blonde carefully decide his next move. However, before a word could be muttered, the giant began shrinking rapidly. The oppressive aura dissipated as a new figure was revealed – a midget of an old man, wearing an orange and blue stripped hat that matched the ridiculousness of his easy going grin.

The old man spoke in a calm, but annoyed tone, loud enough for everyone to hear "Quit your rough-horsing, brats. Always rushing in, provoking a fight…jeez." Flashing a small grin, the old man apologized "Sorry about the brats, Boy. They're too high strung to think rationally. I'm Makarov Dreyar – Guild Master of Fairy Tail."

The blonde man briefly observed these 'brats' as this Makarov called them, watched as they supported each other as a whole, before turning his gaze back to the supposed Guild Master. Bowing deeply with his hands at the waist, the blonde murmured in a polite tone "My humblest apologies, Makarov-dono, I'm the one at fault. I reacted without thinking; my Lord would be very ashamed if she learned of this endeavor."

Makarov met the man's apology with a warm grin "Don't worry, my boy! However, I was hoping you could clear a few things up for us."

Within the first few moments of speaking to Makarov, the mysterious blonde became aware of many things: these people…

**Fairy Tail**_**…**_

These fairies were a very strange bunch. They attacked him over one person-this Lisanna character-because the feeling of loss was a foreign thing to them. The way they picked each other up when he gave them a good thrashing – the pain they shared in their eyes…

Of the many variables he confirmed, one was certain.

Fairy Tail was a _family_.

After a brief silence the blonde man closed his eyes and released a deep sigh. He returned his gaze back to Makarov and began in an icy tone "Naruto. That is the name I'm referred to when off duty by my superiors. I do not know of how I became of here, however, I can assure you I don't come from this country. One of my many abilities I'm known for is my keen sensing…what I am able to feel is…alarming at best. Furthermore, I've never once heard of any organization called 'Fairy Tail', nor have I ever felt this substance you and your subordinates keep oozing…this energy…it's also in the air as well, correct?"

A look of frustration fell over the now identified Naruto's face as he clenched and unclenched his hands in a bout of controlled anger. He motioned rapidly with his hands as he spoke "I come from a place called Konohagakure no Sato – which doesn't sound familiar, does it? No, I didn't think so. Regardless, I was to complete a task for my Lord- a mission if you will-and everything was going on swimmingly until I looked up, that is."

Makarov's eyebrows bucked as he parroted "Looked up?"

Naruto didn't respond for a moment, his attention turned towards the white haired girl he had _affectionately _began to refer as to Girly. It would seem she had recovered from the thrashing he had bestowed upon her and she was approaching fast, a look of rage gracing her now not-so-demonic features.

Naruto's head snapped backwards as the white haired girl slammed an alarmingly powerful fist to his jaw. The girl swiftly pulled back for another blow, but suddenly hesitated, stopping completely.

* * *

**Mirajane's POV**

Mirajane was furious and rightfully so. She wanted answers about her sister and the only thing to show for it was this excuse of a man lying on the ground like a pile of crap. She kicked him awake as everyone began to gather around her in a circle. Mirajane hissed "Get up you piece of shit!"

To her far left, her longtime friend Cana Alberona, a brunette who insisted on wearing as little clothing as possible, cautiously warned "Oi, Mira…I wouldn't do that if I were you – he might be dangerous-"

This proved to piss Mirajane off, as she cut Cana off with another kick to the man's ribs while beginning "Tsk, what-_eeahh!"_

A hand suddenly wrapped around her ankle in a painfully tight vise grip, before lifting her leg up at an awkward angle. Mirajane's eyes widened as she turned her attention back to the man who was previously on the ground. His white porcelain mask gleamed as they stared at each other for a split second. Mirajane yelped in surprise as the man shoved her backwards with a grunt. She barely caught herself in time to hear the masked voice of man demand "Where am I? No, better yet - why are you rousing me in such a manner, _Girly_?"

Girly?

_**GIRLY?**_

Mirajane was now very pissed off.

Quickly entering her Satan Soul form, Mirajane shot forward in a massive burst of speed and snap kicked the man in the face, sending him rolling across the floor. Barely controlling her temper enough to be coherent, Mirajane screamed "_WHERE'S LISANNA?!"_

What happened next was only a blur for Mirajane. The man stood up-now unmasked-and caught her gaze lazily. He was a very attractive man, she had to admit. However, what really caught her attention were his crystalline cobalt blue eyes. Mirajane didn't have much time to admire the man as she was upon him along with the rest of the guild in a flurry of fists. Everything soon went black.

…

Mirajane was in a massive amount of pain. Her head throbbed like no tomorrow and her back stung like liquid fire. This was not enough to stop her, though. She was Mirajane Strauss for crying out loud! If there's one thing not to do to Mirajane Strauss, that is mess with her siblings.

This man had TAKEN Lisanna from her.

Mirajane rose to her feet, pushing past everyone in her way, _searching_ for the man. Her blood boiled as she spotted him. The man was talking to Master Makarov in such a casual manner, as if they were old friends conversing after a long absence, right in the middle of guild! That wouldn't do – no it would not.

Cocking her fist back she began a reckless charge towards the blonde man, and to her surprise and pleasure, her blow connected with desired effect. Grinning, she weaved back for another haymaker, but stopped dead in her tracks as she felt absolute dread fill in her gut. Pure horror etched across her face as an oppressive darkness exploded from the blonde in front of her like a tidal wave. His sick grin would be forever be engraved in her memory as spoke in a deep, evil tone "Feisty one, aren't you, _Girly_? _I like that_…"

* * *

_SHIFT POV CHANGE_** – NARUTO –**

Naruto had enough of playing nice. Admittedly, his polite ruse only lasted merely a few minutes, but he truly grew tired of being hit, by a little girl nonetheless! While he may not have a grasp of any his chakra, he was still very capable of using his Killer Intent. Killer Intent honed over a long, dark career of doing just that – killing.

So, before _Girly_ could manage another blow, he unleashed every speckle of Killer Intent he possessed. _Girly _froze mid-strike, while every other person in the building, including Makarov, choked on their very breath.

Inwardly chuckling, Naruto recalled a moniker he received at the ripe age of fifteen by a Kiri Shinobi he was about to kill who was known for his massive Killer Intent.

**A True Monster**

It was fitting, really. Not that he cared, at least not very much, but he certainly found amusement in the trend Zabuza Momochi had started with his dying words. Spinoffs of the name were made, like 'A True Demon', while others made completely new ones like 'The Accursed ANBU'. However, one thing was universal when his name was mentioned.

People died – gruesomely.

Naruto grinned towards _Girly; _he found much to like in this girl. She certainly had an attitude befitting enough to court; she was still a bit too young, though. That didn't stop him from voicing his thoughts, on the contrary… "Feisty one, aren't you, _Girly_? _I like that…"_

The girl recoiled in unhidden fear. Naruto outright laughed as he released the Killer Intent he was exuding when everyone gasped for air. Crossing his arms over his chest, Naruto mildly began speaking "Alright, _Fairy Tail_, let's get a few things straight. I can be civil; I can give you the information you need! However, I demand respect, for what else would stop me from slaughtering the lot of you and getting answers from another source? Nothing would, nothing at all, actually. But, I must digress, I'd much rather prefer we not go down that road. I wouldn't gain very much from killing such beautiful women,"

Naruto flashed a charming smile towards _Girly _that she very well couldn't return. Naruto chuckled to himself, before gaining a very dangerous gleam in his eyes. Everyone's hearts skipped a beat in fear as he asked a simple but alarming question.

_So, who is this Lisanna...?_

_._

_.._

…

_..._

…

_.._

_._

_**End of Chapter 1…**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the lateness, My Bad 0.0...**_

_**A lot of things have been coming up and I wasn't really inspired to actually write anything for a while. However, that's about to change! If you're a fan of my other stories expect a couple updates within these next upcoming weeks. Not much, but at least it's something, right? Sorry for the spelling mistakes, I'm using a notepad program at the moment...got some of the mistakes, please inform me of any others I missed.**_

_**Maelstrom-Claymore, out. **_


End file.
